


A Boring Day.

by kitty2k3



Series: Dreams won't come true [7]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty2k3/pseuds/kitty2k3
Summary: There was a long gap between them I know, but I forgot that this part was shit and that I was going to rewrite it... until yesterday. I'm still working on the next part of Among the Graves. I may work on it tomorrow at school, may not. I can't promise anything. All I can promise, is that it's gonna be dark again. Right from the start of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There was a long gap between them I know, but I forgot that this part was shit and that I was going to rewrite it... until yesterday. I'm still working on the next part of Among the Graves. I may work on it tomorrow at school, may not. I can't promise anything. All I can promise, is that it's gonna be dark again. Right from the start of it.

It was around nine O' clock, when I woke up. That seemed way too early considering I've had almost no sleep. It was around half five, when Anti left the room, so I've had five and a half hours sleep at most. I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, though, so I wouldn't even try. I just sat on my bed waiting for something to happen. It was unlikely that anything exciting would happen, but who knows.   
Nothing exciting did happen. I really didn't expect it to. The only thing that did happen, was Jack came in to get his cuts sorted out. They weren't as bad as the ones Anti had. It made no sense considering they had apparently got them the same way. There was a possibility that Anti lied about it, but I wouldn't ask him about it.   
Jack had dragged me out of my room afterwards, to get something to eat. He complains when I don't eat enough, so he effectively complains all the time. Maybe I should just eat more. It'll stop his complaining... I hope.   
~   
Jack went out a couple of hours later to spend time with Mark. I had been left with Anti until they came back, but neither of us knew when they were coming back. It would have to be at some point soon, as Anti was meant to be going Dark's new place. I only got told that Dark had his own house a few hours ago. Mark had apparently been told to tell me, but he hadn't. Not as if I really care. I don't really get on with Dark. I get on with Anti a lot better, but Jack wanted me to know about it and know where it was, as a 'just in case' thing. I doubt I would ever need to go there, but yeah Jack's annoying at times. There was a possibility that it had been Mark's decision for me to know where it is, but I didn't know and I really didn't give a shit.   
There was one problem with only having Anti here... He almost never bloody talks to me, unless he needs help with something. He'll talk to me then, but there's nothing he needs help with currently so he wouldn't talk to me. I was just sat watching some cartoons on TV that I am way too old to watch. I've seen them all before as well. There was nothing better on, though and apparently Mark blocked my access to YouTube for when I'm in this world, so I can't watch any videos like I normally do when there's nothing better to do.   
~   
I really wanted something better to do now. The cartoons that are on are the same ones that were on a few hours ago, so I was getting bored of them now.   
As if on queue Anti came in and sat next to me.   
''Still haven't grown up, have ya'?'' Anti muttered.   
''I have... possibly. There's just nothing better on. -- What do ya' want?''   
''I'm bored.'' Anti mumbled. ''I wanna' do something.''   
He's bored. Now he knows how I feel. There's nothing to do here. There never has been. That's why we rarely leave each other on our own.   
''Why did ya' come to me about that?''   
'' 'Cause you're the only one here.'' Anti answered.   
''Really?'' I said sarcastically. ''I wondered why I've been on my own for the last three hours.''   
Anti didn't answer that. He probably didn't know how to.   
''Are ya' even watching this?'' Anti asked.   
''No.''   
''Then why the fuck do ya' have it on?'' He asked.   
''Background noise.''   
Anti seemed confused.   
''Caitlin gets annoying if there's no background noise.''   
''Uh huh.'' Anti muttered. He still seemed confused, but he's just an idiot at times.   
''What do ya' wanna do, Anti?''   
''I don't know.'' He muttered. ''Go out somewhere maybe.''   
He doesn't know... Well that's just bloody brilliant.   
''Where?''   
''Park?'' Anti asked.   
''Fine by me. Tell Jack where we're goin'.''   
The park was better than nowhere I guess. There was a lot better places that we could go, but they were too far away to be able to walk to, so we couldn't go there. Mark was the only one that was able to drive, so until he got back we weren't going anywhere that required a car.


End file.
